This specification relates to information presentation.
The Internet provides access to a wide variety of resources. For example, video and/or audio files, as well as web pages for particular subjects are accessible over the Internet. Further, online social networks are another resource that can be accessed over the Internet.
Online social networks permit users to post information and communicate with other people, such as their friends, family, and co-workers. Social network users can post, for example, information about themselves, their friends and events or activities about which they are interested or are otherwise aware. Given the number of social network users and the ease of posting information, e.g., through Internet-ready mobile devices, vast amounts of user submissions (e.g., posts) are posted daily on social networks. However, much of the information in such posts is of interest to only a small fraction of the social network user population as many posts are meant for consumption by friends or family of the poster, e.g., a post from a social network user about the social network user's dinner plans.
Information in the posts, and the intensity of such posts, can be indicative of trending topics or newsworthy events. However, given the vast amount of information posted and the local user audiences to which many posts are directed or are of interest, it can be challenging to distill the posts to identify those posts that relate to important, newsworthy or otherwise interesting events or topics that appeal or likely appeal to the general population of social network users or a larger population of Internet users, and not just to a particular group of users of a social network.